


The Grand Feast

by Greeneyeslady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Agreements, Arranged Marriage, Desire, F/M, Flirting, Getting to know one another, betrothals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyeslady/pseuds/Greeneyeslady
Summary: Rhaegar and Lyanna rules the seven kingdoms. Ned Stark the warden of the North.





	1. Chapter 1

Winterfell

Arya was giving bread to her people in town when she seen Robb ridding up towards her as he had a smile on his face. Thinking to herself she could only imagine what his grin was all about.

“Arya,....father said you would be here. It’s time to head home, he has called a family meeting and he said don’t worry about your appearance that the stable hands boy all ready gave you up. So hurry and lets head back.” Robb said still holding that grin. She was shaking her head as she thought the boy must have received plenty as he wouldn’t have given her up for nothing.

“What is this meeting about? I have only been back a few weeks,....nothing much has been happening around here to call such a thing.” Arya said as she said goodbye to her people and walked over to mount her horse.

“If i knew i still could not tell you,.. so we all will know at the same time. But i did see the kings mark on the scrolls.” Robb said as Arya just shook her head and raced Robb back to the stables.

Everyone was waiting in their fathers solar when the two of them walked in laughing at something that was being discussed between them as they stopped to take their seats among the family.

“Nice for you to join us Arya, ....i thought i would need to send my guards to find you.” Her father said with a smirk on his face.

“Well father you know me i like to keep you guessing,....that way you wont be bored with me around.” Arya said as she seen Sansa roll her blue eyes as to be annoyed with Arya once again.

“The king has written to request everyone to arrive at Kings Landing, ...a grand feast will be held and all the lords and their families are to attend. The only circumstances not to attend are if one is to weak or ill, one with child or has given birth, one to old to make the travels, or to the ones out in travels to far to receive his commands. This feast is for everyone but it does explain here that betrothals are likely to be made during this event, so not to be surprised if one is approached with such matters.” Ned was trying to finish as Sansa started to shout with excitement as her mother but the rest just looked at them as if they were the two that were chosen. 

“Mother!...i need new dresses, ....and new shoes,....the weather there is very warm and sticky we need to prepare! Father how much time do we have before we leave?” Sansa asked as it was Arya’s turn to roll her eyes at her sister.

“We will need to leave in two weeks after your uncle arrives from Castle Black. He will watch over Winterfell until we come back home.” Ned said as Robb and Arya looked at him as how uncle Benjen could pull this off.

“I promised the lord commander three hundred men and many supplies as i do expect our king to help me out in this as i all ready sent the raven explaining and accepting the demands of our king.” Ned said as Sansa and her mother left the solar to start what ever they do as Ned watched Arya scrunch up her nose as Robb was taunting her.

“Arya,...you do remember our agreement right?” Her father asked with a smirk resting on his face as Robb, Bran and Rickon were laughing but trying hard to contain it.

“Yes,....I remember,....but father,....if there is a chance that i am consider to be in a betrothal,....please promise me it will not be with a fat, to old,...or an ugly lord that smells badly. I will keep my promise if you keep yours.” Arya said as she stood up along with her brothers.

“I promise,....Robb,....your forgetting you and your brothers could be betrothed same as the girls.” Ned said and at that the boys laughter stopped as Arya’s started.

 

Kings Landing

Jon was out on his balcony when he felt hands come around him to squeeze tightly. He knew who it was as she was determined for him to choose her for his betrothal. Dany had been on him and his brother Aegon since the king had announced the grand feast. But neither of them wanted to marry their aunt and their father said they could choose or at least have a say in the matter. 

“Jon i could make you happy,...remember when we were younger and played that kissing game,.....you said i could kiss very well and at times i could feel your erection when we were close together.” Dany said as she moved her hands up his chest as he stopped her.

“Dany,..i love you i do,...but not in away to bed you or to be my wife. We were 14 at that time. You need to stop this. Since i have returned you have been trying to persuade me with sex, to let you know i am not a maiden i have been with a couple of women. Maybe your charms can work on Aegon, i do remember you telling me he was more Targaryen than i am anyways. And also my mother would not allow this nor do i want it.” Jon said as he walks away from her to finish putting on his clean tunic.

“I would say you rather like me more than what you think,...you did spill your seed in my mouth the other night.” Dany said as she started to untie her lace to let her dress fall to his floor.

“You snuck into my room as i was very drunk to perform that task as i thought i was dreaming. Then i awoke to make you leave,...it will never happen again. Get dress, your beauty and charms will not work. And by the way,...Aegon told me he gave in to your persuasion but i wont,.....let yourself out,....and don’t come to my chambers again.” Jon said as he hurry from his room. 

This has been going on for the last three moons. He knew she wanted to stay at Kings Landing, as she hoped to be a queen some day, but not with him. He did kiss her when they were younger as many did but he never would have thought she would go this far to capture him or Aegon to be their wife. She was going to cause them trouble during the grand feast he knew it he could feel it.

Aegon was waiting outside for him as they were to greet the lords and ladies as they have been doing for the last few days. Jon knew his uncle was to show up this day as his mother was once again patiently waiting on his arrival. 

“Dany still up to her tricks i gather.” Aegon said lowly as he gazed upon Jon’s frown.

“Yes, this needs to stop, we need to find her a match so she will leave us alone. It is bad enough we will have to deal with Margaery, Sansa, and Arianne along with Dany. Is there a lady out there that does not want to be married into this family?” Jon asked as Aegon shook his head.

“I guess we will soon find out,....here comes the Starks,....look happy you don’t want to upset your mother. By the way,...Arya is with them. I heard the servants talking about the rooms and i heard her name to be given a room next to yours,....i suppose you will be sharing your balcony with her as the rooms are tight with all the lords here. It was the only room left as the Starks will all have their own rooms.” Aegon said as Jon didn’t think she was back from her travels as of yet. 

“Really,....I haven’t seen her since she was eight. She should be around 17 now. Remember when Sansa and her friends would call her Arya horse face, and she pushed them in that nasty mud puddle?” Jon asked as he and Aegon begun to laugh as they seen the Starks dismounting their horses as a wheel house approached as Lady Stark stepped out first as Sansa followed.

At the same time the Tyrells, Lannisters, and Umbers approached along with the Starks as it was a mess to meet and greet everyone as a few went pass without introduction and was led to the rooms by the many servants waiting to escort them. Jon meet his uncle as Robb smiled at Jon as he knew his cousin wasn’t able to get away for awhile.

“Ned,...i thought Arya was arriving with you?” Lyanna said as Jon caught the conversation briefly.

“She is here somewhere,...more than likely all ready in her rooms.” Ned said as he looks to Jon with a smile as did Robb.

“Did she enjoy her training at Bear Island?” Asked Rhaegar as he greeted the rest of the family.

“Yes,... and grown into a beautiful woman to look just like the queen here. She may need to rest,...i put her on guard duty three nights in a row as she still plays pranks now and then,....so lets say she hasn’t had much rest.” Ned said as they chuckled as Jon shook his head as Robb agreed with his father.

“At least she is here,....I haven’t seen her since she was just a child when i last made the trip to Winterfell. I would love to hear about her time away.” Lyanna said as she seen Jon looking toward her curious himself.

“I will make sure she is informed.”Ned said as they were led to their rooms.

 

Arya was exhausted as she stripped and climbed on her bed not paying no attention to her things being brought to her room. She knew the feast wasn't going to happen until a few more days as it was just going to be family gatherings with a lot of court and visiting with ladies and lords. A servant brought her a tunic which was a light one as she slid it on she briefly heard her say she would bring her some food later as she closed the door and left. Arya closed her eyes and soon drifted off to a deep sleep.

The king invited the Starks to his private dining room as when Jon entered he seen one chair empty knowing it was Aryas. He seen a servant coming out of her room as he asked if she was awake the girl said no. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow,...she was just bringing her some food and wine so when she did awake she wouldn’t need to starve before morning. 

Robb was telling stories about Arya and her time away as many thought she would be joining them as Ned said he looked in on her as she was sound to sleep. Sansa loved it as she was getting the attention from the two princes and the princess Daenerys. 

“She was taught to fight with a sword and she can use the bow as well. She is very quick and deadly i say. Father here put her to parring with Ramsay Bolton,.....he was on the ground same as Theon.” Robb told Aegon and Jon as Dany was listening to the conversation.

“So explain why she went to Bear Island to begin with,...the Arya i knew was always dirty and playing in the mud.” Dany said to get the conversation going around the table as it got the attention of others.

“We made agreement,.....she would go to Bear Island to learn to fight and become a lady. When she came back and the time was right I wouldn’t get no fuss and she would agree to marry within our agreement. She has stayed trued to her words and i shall to mine.” Ned said as he looks toward Dany.

“What was her words or demands on a husband?” Asked Rhaegar as he looks toward his sons briefly as he noticed Jon listening to this conversation.

“Well to put it lightly,...close to her age,...handsome,.... educated,....and well...” Ned was interrupted.

“Not fat, nor to old or ugly,....and one that doesn’t smell!” Rickon said loudly as the men laughed as Ned felt embarrassed at the words his youngest son blurred out. 

“Rickon!” His matter said apologizing to the king on her sons behavior.

“She said so in fathers solar as father promised her, didn’t he Robb?” Rickon asked as Robb agreed with his brother.

“Arya will be lucky to get a decent lord at all, what lord wants a wife that uses a sword?” Asked Sansa.

“I wouldn’t mind,....if my wife could use a sword,...i mean if i was away and she was left by herself or with our children,...it would be nice to know she could help protect herself and the children.” Jon said in Arya’s defense and to put Sansa in her place to always putting Arya down.

“Your not a lord,....your a prince,.....and we were talking about Arya,....no matter how she tries she will never be the perfect lady like most of us are,....she just doesn’t have in her.” Sansa said as the table got a little quiet as Lyanna was about to speak as Aegon changed the topic.

Dinner was over as the night was getting late as everyone headed to their rooms. Jon seen Dany following Aegon toward his rooms as he waited until it was all clear to head to his own. When he entered his rooms he went to the balcony to get the fresh air as he thought about the conversations at dinner,....he wouldn’t mind at all if his wife could wield a sword. As he turned his head he seen Arya’s balcony doors opened as he walked over to peak inside to see if she was awake.

He stepped in to see a candle still lit and the food was eaten,...as he turned towards the bed a small tone figure laid with dark hair and no covers as her bare legs were showing. He thought to leave but he decided to take another look at her. She was grown he could tell as her tunic was light but snugged to her toned frame. 

She laid there on her back as her hair layered around her face, she was beautiful as he scoped over her entire body. Her breast where small but firm and fitting for her size, her stomach was flat as he could tell her legs were pure muscle and toned. He felt an urge to touch her but he wouldn’t. He would get to know her better, yes, ....he would as she has caught his eye and his curiosity. 

He stayed for awhile to just watch her sleep,...looking at her face her perfect lips,....he wonders what her lips would feel like on his. Thinking of such things he was getting himself aroused as he decided to go back to his own rooms. He may need to speak with his father in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya woke to hurry with her bath and dress in something light and fitting for a lady. Her mother would be proud she thinks as she wore a dress light in color and not to frilly, sorta plain, simple but elegant for the afternoon. A long braid with a dash of scented oil on her skin. She was proud of herself,....but she wanted to eat everything in sight as she was starving. 

The servant already left before she could ask where she was to go to eat the morning meal, and she didn’t know where her families rooms were. She went out her door to see only one other door in the area so she knocked thinking it was Sansa’s or Robb”s.

When the door opened she was stunned to see a very handsome man bare chested at the door as her words would not come out of her mouth. She tried but they were stuck deep inside of her as she just looked at a very muscular chest.

“Lady Arya,....is everything alright?” Jon asked looking at her to see she was speechless and staring at his chest. He was grinning as he excused his self to grab his tunic to return to her fully dressed.

“Now,....I don’t think i have ever known you to be speechless.” Jon said as Arya just realized who he was.

“Jon!,....I am so sorry,....i mean prince Jon. I thought this was Sansa’s room or Robb’s. I was wondering were to go for the morning meal,....i had no idea i was staying close to your rooms,...please forgive my intrusion.” Arya said trying very hard to correct all of her mistakes and trying to keep the image of his muscular chest from her mind.

“That was not an intrusion,.....follow me and i will take you to your family. Did you sleep well?” Jon asked as he was escorting her down the halls to the private family dining room.

“Yes,....i forgot where i was to be truthful. I am sorry to bother you,...but i have never been to Kings Landing.” Arya said still a little red faced as she was trying hard not to meet Jon’s eyes. She barely recognized him as she was just a child the last time he was in Winterfell.

“No bother,....i told your father last night i would bring you down this morning. You were missed during dinner last night. Robb and your brothers spoke highly of you as well as your father. My mother is waiting to have time with you to hear about your days at Bear Island.” Jon said as he motions for her to take a right down some stairs away from the main walk way not to be interrupted by the other guests.

“Has your family been well?” Arya asked as she noticed them walking a little slower than what they were earlier.

“Yes,....here we are,.....maybe if you have time later this afternoon we could meet and i could show you around,....unless you have other plains?” Jon asked before he opens the wooded door.

“I have no plains,....i would like that very much,...thank you.” Arya said with a smile.

 

(Later in the afternoon)

 

Aegon was at court as the morning was so demanding as he and Jon was forced to their fathers solar to meet with several lords. Lords that wanted them to be joined with their daughters. He noticed Jon had a smile all day and it was still plastered upon his face even though the ladies were all over him. Aegon wanted to know what was going on with his brother.

“Do tell me why you are in such a great mood. Your letting Margaery and Sansa flounder themselves at your feet. What has changed?” Aegon asked as Jon turns to smile widely and smack his brother on the back to lean in to say; “none of them matter to me,...so they can do as much flaunting as they please. Father has given me permission and his approval to court one that has my attention,....so excuse me brother i have plains,....i will see you at dinner.”

And with that Jon turns to leave to find Ser Arthur to find out were Arya was as he instructed him to keep his eye on her whereabouts. 

Aegon stood there with his mouth wide open thinking what the bloody hells had just happened. Jon was courting,....but who was it as he started to notice whom the ladies were at court and the ones that were missing. Was it really that easy as he looks around once again to see if anyone there could catch his interest for a life time.

Jon found Arthur so he gathered a basket with food and wine, a light blanket and a small boat left on the beach in the distances. He got his horse to find Arya near as he seen her looking around at the gardens from a cliff not to far from the castle.

“Arya,.....are you ready,....sorry my morning was demanding but now i am free to show you around if you still want to join me.” Jon said as he approached her to bend down so she could climb on his horse with him.

“I was thinking that you had changed your mind,....but yes i would be happy to go.” She said as he brought her to sit in front of him as they rode through the cliffs away to get on a path heading toward the beach.

He could smell the scent of her as she was leaning against his chest as his arms rests around her waist to reach the reins to guide his horse. She was built small and fit perfectly against him.

“Look over there,....we will get on that boat to row around those cliffs to have a bite to eat on the beach. There is a waterfall we can go under and a shallow clearing we can swim. There is another part you can see the fish swim,...or would you rather i take you back to court?” Jon asked with a smile.

“Please,....don’t tease me,....lets go. Court can definitely wait.” She said with a wide grin as she turns to look at his handsome face. He is handsome as she looks into his eyes as she likes what she sees. His smell makes her knees weak if that is even possible. Those lips as she thinks what they would feel like on hers,...she has never kissed anyone other than on the cheeks but she would like to kiss him. Is he interested or trying to be kind to her because they are cousins, she wonders. 

 

(Back at court)

 

The king and Ned was walking out of the solar as they both had grins on their faces. They both had agreed to what Jon wanted as to court Arya. Rhaegar seen it coming last night at dinner, he also knew of Daenerys persistence on his two sons but he already had a betrothal set in mind for her. The only one that would cause him trouble now was Aegon,....he would refuse any unless it was his choice. The choice was one of two,...Margaery or Arianne. 

When Robb asked to speak with his father and Ned came back to the solar he knew Ned had approved another match with one of his children. So far the last few hours had been very pleasant for the realm as betrothals were getting approved. Daenerys would not be so pleased when she is told he thinks but she caused this on her own as he knew she wasn't a maiden any longer as Aegon told him what has happened between the two of them and what she had done with Jon when he was drunk and had snuck into his rooms. 

Though Aegon did tell him he had not been the first,....so his sister has bed a few and he was left trying to fix her mistakes,....well he would as there was a few lords here that had a couple of handsome sons that weren’t so bright on charming the ladies. 

The grand feast was in two days as he would announce his decisions that night along with which son would become king and the other would rule over Dragonstone. The future king would live at Summer Hall until time for him to rule. Aegon didn’t want to be king as Jon said he was only the second son. Rhaenys was happily married in Dorn where she lived with her mother and wanted no part of Kings Landing.

 

Ned walked out on the balcony over looking the sea when his wife approached him with a glare of the eyes.

“What is the matter?” Ned asked already knowing it had to do with Arya.

“Arya has disappeared, Sansa said she has been gone for hours.” Catelyn said calmly but rough with her tone.

“She is not missing, she is being courted with my approval and i have the know on their whereabouts. Before you even ask we were told by the king not to mention any names until the feast.” Ned said as he looks to his wife.

“She is to wed? .....So soon,...i mean we just arrived yesterday.” Catelyn said shocked but happy.

“Robb too,...he asked me this morning and i approve his match as well.” Ned said as Catelyn was smiling widely with joy.

“What about Sansa?” She asked.

“She has a few i will ask her of her choice on the matter and then agree with one of them, though all three are good matches.” Ned said as he and his wife looks out at the sea to chuckle lightly with one another.

 

(The beach)

Jon was just starring at Arya as she was in her small clothes as they swam under the waterfall to reach the other side. He kept his light breeches on as he wasn't wearing any small clothes underneath. They ate on the beach, swam, and seen the fish of many colors and sizes. Now he was showing her what it looks like behind a waterfall. 

“What do you think? Like your day so far, i mean better than court,..right?” Jon asked as Arya went to sit beside him as their feet hung over the edge of the wall.

“Much better,...so tell me,....why have you asked me to join you today. I mean you have all those ladies at court, isn’t your father insisting you catch yourself a bride?” She asked looking out toward the waterfall.

“Yes,....and i do know of your agreement with your father. So what is your plain on this grand feast, ...is it not to catch a husband?” Jon asked as Arya looked at him with a smile.

“No,...it is not. But my father and i do have an agreement so i did promise i would not break it,....as long as he does not break his promise. So i really don’t need to be at court as he will approve of a match and i will agree.” Arya said as she tilts her head back to look upwards at her surroundings.

“No questions asked you will agree?” Jon asked with a smile on his face.

“Yes,....why do you know if i have been betrothed?” She asked raising her brows to stare at him.

“You have been betrothed as of this morning. And your future husband doesn’t mind that you can wield a sword or use a bow. He likes the idea,...though most men wouldn’t but he does.” Jon said not taking his eyes off from her.

“What are you not telling me Jon,....will this man make me happy, or will he make me change my ways once we are married and i am taken to his home?” Arya asked a little curious as she sees a smirk on his face.

“He won’t make you change, and he will do his best to make you happy. Arya,....Arya i asked for your hand in marriage and both our fathers agreed. Will you agree to be my wife?” Jon asked as he took Arya’s hand into his and looked at her as he seen a small grin appear on her sweet face.

She was shocked but was happy to know it was him and not a stranger. He was smart, handsome, and smelled so good.

“Yes,...” as she was interrupted as Jon leaned in to kiss her, he brought her closer to him to deepen the kiss as she followed his lead. He kissed her again as he gently moved his tongue over her lips as she open to let their tongues caress one another as he brought her over on to his lap still kissing her with desire and passion. He held her against his chest as they had to break away as they both began to pant as his hands rubbed circles on her back.

“I think we need to head back or i won’t wait until we are married.” He said as they both laughed to kiss one another again.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhaegar and Lyanna were sitting at the dias when Jon and Arya entered the great hall. It wasn't a formal dinner yet they joined to visit with all the lords and ladies of the lands. Jon had a wide smile as he kissed Arya’s hand and led her to her families table as he joined his own. Rhaegar noticed Daenerys looking at Arya with a frown on her face as Jon greeted his parents then took his seat.

“Did you enjoy your afternoon my son?” Lyanna asked with a smile.

“Yes,...very much mother. Father thank you for letting me have the afternoon off,....i will make up for my absent.” Jon said as he look over to were Arya was sitting with her family.

“No worries Jon,....is the matter settled?” Rhaegar asked without letting to much be known with the others at the table.

“Yes,....it is,...thank you again father.” Jon said as he started to eat his meal. He watched as Aegon came to sit beside him as he looked irritated with his surroundings.

“Where were you? You left me alone and so did Robb. Those creatures were all over me today to the point i could not even breath.” Aegon said as Jon chuckled at his brother.

“I was busy,....did you not enjoy all the attention from the ladies flaunting and the many ways of persuasion they can offer? Brother i would of thought you of all people would love this type of attention.” Jon said as he sipped his wine and glancing over to where Arya was sitting.

“There is so much one can handle,....one even grabbed my cock.” Aegon said as Jon burst out laughing as Aegon was shaking his head. 

“Jon,...i think it would be nice if you could spend some time with your cousins while they are here. Arya has never been to the capital and i think she would enjoy seeing the town with all the events going on,...you could take out a party of nobles to join you. Aegon this should be something you could do to enjoy as well,....take out a few with you and i will arrange the guards so everyone can be safe. Tomorrow is the last free day before the feast. I will send words to the ones that should attend,...everything will be ready after the first morning meal.” Rhaegar said as his two sons agreed.

It was getting late as Jon was heading to his rooms. He wonders if Arya was still awake as he tried to make his way towards her but was stopped all night long by the many lords and ladies of the court. He briefly was able to speak with Robb as he said she went up stairs to check on their mother as she had to much sun and was resting for the night and after that she was going to retire for the night. He made it to his rooms as he changed into his night clothes as he went to his balcony to see that her balcony doors were opened again.

He walks in quietly into her room as he seen she was wearing the same light tunic as the night before. He walks over to the bed as he climbs in to lay next to her as she awakes with a smile.

“My prince,....are your duties done for the night?” She asked as she rolls over to face him as he pulls her closer to him.

“Yes,....now let me have those lips and i promise nothing else will happen,...i just want to feel you next to me.” He said as he kissed her with need and desire. 

(The next day)

Arya awoke to be laying atop a warm chest with arms wrapped around her. She liked the way he felt against her. She would never imagine to feel like this about a man that is until she was educated by the septa of Bear Island. During her years of training there she had to learn to become a lady as well. She was educated on sex by books as the septa would explain the difference between sex and love. The desires, wants and needs of a man. She explained the first time was a little uncomfortable but after that it was very desirable if you were with the right mate. She was taught how to please and arouse the one she desired and what would lose a mans interest. 

Thinking of these things she slowly climbed on top of Jon to lay her body flat on his as her legs went in between his,...she slowly started to kiss his neck as she felt his arms wrap around her tighter. She felt him getting aroused as his cock was harder against her center as she moves a little to see him awake.

He doesn’t speak nor she as they start to kiss as he presses his hands on her arse to push her harder on his erection. Though they still have their clothes on the thrill is there and can be felt between the both of them. 

He rolls them over as he is on top to place her legs around his waist as he makes small movements against her center with his hard cock rubbing against her. She slides one hand in between them to rub him as he gasps as he does the same as the movements began to get faster. Arya decides to slide her hand inside of his night clothes noticing he wasn’t wearing any small clothes as she feels his bare hard cock as she begins to stroke him. He kisses her harder as he rubs the nub on her sex as she strokes him with the moves of his hips as he doesn’t want to spill but she starts to suck his tongue which increases his need to spill.

“Arya,....” he spoke as she stops him places one of his hands on her breast as she moans lightly as his hips thrust faster with her pace of stroking his cock. He hears her moan his name as it was to much as he hears her hold her breath as the warm moisture seeps around his fingers he could not last as with one harder thrust he spills his seed into her hand. He kisses her even harder as they both try to catch their breath as they look into each other’s eyes.

“Good morning “ they say together.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon had hurry out of Arya’s room and back to his own when the maid started knocking on the door. Arya was grinning the last time he seen her. His little wolf has some fire and unexpected desire within her. As he waits for the group to arrive at the stables he remembers his morning as he caught his parents in a rather embarrassing moment as his mother was still red every time she looked his way. The love and devotion they still have for one another after all these years, he wants that type of a relationship with Arya.

Dany, Arianne, Sansa, and Myrcella had refused to go into the city stating it was unclean and was not interested. Arya, Tyene, Meera, Yara, Margaery, and Jeyne were more than happy to go as they were getting ready. 

Sansa was in a sour mood Jon thought as she more than likely didn’t get her way along with Dany. Robb walked up to interrupt his thoughts.

“Cousin,....so tell me why the big smile.” Jon asked as Robb could not deny his mood for the last two days.

“Father gave me his permission to court Jeyne Westerling. He said you asked for Arya’s hand as well.” Robb said as both men were smiling like green boys first time meeting girls.

“I have,...and she did agree. What was wrong with Sansa this morning she would hardly speak.” Jon asked as he seen a few of the group arriving.

“She was informed of three offers, Gendry, Willas, and Dickon. Father said it was her choice,....she was expecting the offers to be you or Aegon.” Robb said as Bran walks over to where they were standing.

Soon everyone arrive and Ser Jamie led them to the city with many guards already in place as they arrived among the towns people.

Dany was furious as her brother told her she was to wed either Renly Baratheon or a horse lord over the seas named Drogo. She knew Renly preference were men so she really didn’t have a choice. Drogo was in a way a king in his lands so she would be his queen. So she agreed and was told she would leave after the grand feast was over and the arrangements were made for travels.

Sansa was walking the gardens as she was confused on the matter why she wasn’t picked by Jon or Aegon,...after all she is a perfect lady, and beautiful. Out of her three choices the wealthiest man would be Willas, and he is handsome. Her and Margaery got along very well and Loras was there,...he is a handsome man. Willas is the second wealthiest family in the seven kingdoms next to the king,....he would make her happy and what she can tell he is sweet and gentle. She would tell her father she chose Willas.

Lyanna was in her solar as she was thanking lord Tyrion on bringing her the message of this Drogo across the seas. His timing couldn’t been better. She knew what Dany’s plans were and she wasn’t going to allow it. Rhaegar wanted a solution so she had found one. Ned needed supplies along with men to take back to Castle Black for payment of Benjen watching over Winterfell. So with lord Tyrion’s help she had three hundred horses, two hundred men and enough food and supplies to last three years for Castle Black. Ned had two hundred men as well,...furs, seeds, and enough steel to make plenty of weapons. She likes Tyrion and Tywin hates his son so she took Tyrion on as her advisor many years ago. Another one of her men she trust is Samwell Tarly. He was going to be sent to the wall as she over heard lord Tarly one day at court. Just because he was over weight and didn’t meet his fathers expectations. She stepped in on this one as she sent him to be trained as a maester. She seeks words from him through the years and now he will be arriving to join the feast. He is very educated, smart just like Tyrion as they both have their special gifts and talents. 

Rhaegar was finishing up his work when he sees Varys walking into his solar. The one man that knows everything and helps keep the realm and the kingdoms together.

“Your grace,...the queen has managed to fix several matters as we expected. Princess Daenerys reputation doesn’t matter to Drogo her virtues that is to say. Castle Black is taken care of and words have it that matches that have been made are highly agreed upon. But Robert and Tywin seem to be left out so I suggest maybe a match with Gendry and Tyene, and Eric with Myrcella. This should do the trick to put the two at ease.” Varys said as the king agreed. 

 

(The Grand Feast)

The feast was held outside as the weather was perfect along with the scenery, there was music, shows, people showing their talents and gifts, and plenty of wine and ale. The lords and ladies were at their seats as the royal family sat upon the dias facing everyone. Next to Jon and Aegon were two empty seats as when the announcement came of their betrothed they would be seated next to the princes.

“Thank you my lords and ladies as this feast is one of many to come. We have many betrothals among our houses as the future will prosper for the lands and our families.  
As i have already announced the unions of many this day now it is time to announce my own heirs and my sisters betrothal. Princess Daenarys will be wed to Drogo over the seas a khal of the horse lords. Prince Aegon will wed lady Margaery Tyrell, please join us lady Margaery. Prince Jon will wed lady Arya Stark, lady Arya please join us.” The king announced as some cheered as others were shocked not at Margaery but with Arya marring Jon. Sansa was annoyed and it showed along with Dany. 

Catelyn was shocked but pleased with her daughter. She knew Sansa was upset but she was acting like it didn’t matter but she knew better.

The king waited until the noise calmed down as he began to speak again.

“Today i will announce your future king and queen,....with this we will have a wedding at the end of the week as everyone in the seven kingdoms are already present. Your future king and queen will be Prince Jon and Lady Arya!” The king said as Aegon smiled and cheered happily as he didn’t want it as Margaery was stunned as looked a bit confused as she thought she picked the wrong prince to marry. Sansa was really upset at this as she was to marry a wealthy lord her sister would become queen one day and she would have to bend the knee and bow to her. Dany was fuming as she could never get Jon to bed her, if she did she would be the future queen.

Ned and Catelyn was proud as was the entire north as they yelled and cheered for their lady. There was so much excitement going on as Arya was still trying to comprehend what the king just said as Jon was watching her once again as she was speechless.

“You agreed remember,...no backing out my little wolf.” He whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

(The wedding)

Arya was moved into another room faraway from Jon’s as he hardly got to see her.   
His mother knew of the balcony and wasn’t taking a chance on him taken what was his earlier than when he was wed. He stands there as the the place was crowed to wall to wall as everyone was attending the wedding. Then he saw her as she was escorted by her father as she was stunning in the white silk dress that was clinging to her as silk to a flower. Her hair pulled to the top as he could see her neck with those sweet soft lips calling for his touch. Her beautiful gray eyes as he felt weak when ever he stares into them as they bewitch him to do as she wishes. He never expected to feel this way or for this to happen,..but when he seen her that night in her rooms as she slept he was connected to her as if they belong to one another. 

The ceremony was perfect as the feast that followed after, Jon could not help himself as he kept her on the dance floor just to hold her close to him until her father asked for a dance to take her away.

“Thank you father for keeping your promise.” Arya said as she hugged him tightly while they were dancing.

“Thank you for keeping your promise and we are very proud of you Arya and we love you very much, ...never forget this my little wolf.” Her father said as they both chuckled.

There was dancing, singing, drinking and much as everyone was having a good time as Lyanna walked over to where Jon was talking to his brother.

“Jon,....when you leave to go to Summer Hall i will send lord Tyrion Lannister and maester Samwell Tarly with you. You can trust them as i have for many years. You have made us proud and i hope you and Arya will be blessed with love and happiness for many years to come.” She said as she kisses her son on the cheek.

“Thank you mother and i hope we do as well.” jon said as he hugged his mother with love. At this the announcement for the bedding was called as the two were walked to Jon’s chamber as it was ordered by the king they would not be touched as if it was another type of wedding. 

As soon as they were left alone and they were stripped by the servants, Jon couldn’t keep his hands off of her as he picks her up to carry her to the bed as Arya was just as eager. 

Jon was kissing her as his fingers were roaming her naked body as he moved down to taste her sweet soft breast as her hard nipple would roll around his warm tongue. She would moan lightly as he felt her hands run through his hair to press him to keep going as he would slide to the other breast. His finger glides to her sex as it was already moist as he enter one as he noticed she was tight. She moans again as he starts to kiss her toned flat stomach as he keeps working her sex with his finger until he reaches her thighs to spread her legs apart. Taking his finger out to replace it with his long tongue to taste the sweet tangy juices as he hears her gasp as she tightens with each stroke of his vicious tongue demanding more of her sweet juices. She calls his name, as she arches, each stroke with his tongue as he plays with the sensitive nub driving her to moan his name louder as she tightens to control the urge that is building. He licks faster and rubs a bit harder until she gives into the pleasure that takes her breath away. He slowly makes his way to her as he positions himself to enter her hot wet sex as she is still under a daze as he feels her tightness instantly as she gasps with the intrusion on his hard cock entering the heated tight nest that calls him with the warmth surrounding him as the tightening of her muscles start to milk as he begins to move. She takes his lips to kiss him with desire and need as he moves a little faster with her muscles milking him to over power the need to go slow. But she is wet, warm and tight and the way she licks his lips and sucks on his tongue the urges of his cock says to go faster and harder as he does to hear her say his name with each thrust. He tries to make it last but she feels so good as he loses his thoughts as his desire and need to spill deep inside her takes over as he hears himself calling her name with each thrust as her hips moves with him. “Arya” he says now as the seat runs between their bodies as she tightens even more if that is possible as the build is there as he starts to rub the nub again as she calls his with another hard thrust he spills his seed deep inside her as he feels her release around him at the same time. 

They lay there winded searching for some air to enter as they look to one another. 

“That was perfect husband,....i hope you have more to offer as the night is early.” Arya said as Jon smiles widely thinking he has a wild little wolf indeed.

“Yes,....the night is early,....and i have many things i want to do with you tonight,...so be prepared my wife as sleep is not one of them.” He said as he rolls over to bring her on top of him.


End file.
